On Impulse
by Alicia Blade
Summary: Darien has trained himself to never give into his tiny impulses. But when Andrew takes him to see a hypnotist, his attitude does a complete 180 and no one, especially Serena, knows quite what to do with him. 5 parts total.
1. A Guy, A Girl, A Psycho, and Monkeys on

  
Title: On Impulse - Part 1: A Guy, A Girl, A Psycho, and Monkeys on the Side  
Author: Alicia Blade   
..........  
  
Summary: Darien has trained himself to never give into his tiny impulses. But when Andrew takes him to see a hypnotist, his attitude does a complete 180 and no one, especially Serena, knows quite what to do with him. 5 Parts total.   
  
..........  
  
August 2004 ANs  
  
This story was written three to six years ago. I've retained the original author's notes for novelty purposes, though some may no longer apply. This story has been recently edited for its most recent posting, but nothing else has changed. I hope you will enjoy it, whether reading it for the first time or the fiftieth!  
  
All normal disclaimers.  
  
.................   
  
Also, my apologies for any horrendous stereotypes in this story, and a bad accent.  
  
.................   
  
Original ANs  
Hiya minna-chan! Here's the first part to my next chapter series!!! I had so much fun with this one, you don't even know!! I hope you'll enjoy, please email me your thoughts!! Oh, and yes, this is yet ANOTHER first season romance. Tee hee, I know ya love 'em!  
  
OH, I have… two special announcements! First off, go visit Chibi-Usa's Bedtime Stories:   
  
It has got to be one of the most well put together fanfic sites I've ever seen. Sailor M did wonders with my fics!! They all look so pretty! But she needs more, so authors, go send 'em in!!!!  
  
Also, Lady Starra's site and mine is MOVING! First Love can now be viewed at: **[[see bio for addy]]**  
  
It is in major construction, so be patient! For those of you who do not know, First Love is a Sailor Moon fanfiction archive featuring primarily first season romances! (Like this one) Go check it out!  
  
Also, I'm dedicating On Impulse to poor Stormlight who couldn't read 'em when I sent them to her. I Hope you like, chica!  
  
Oh, and then a HUGE thanx to Edeet-chan, for telling me how to say all these nifty things in Spanish since I'm only in year 5. Gracias! And Lady Starra who is always filled with great ideas and helps pull me out of writer's blocks every time I get 'em! Arigatou!  
  
And now, enjoy!!!   
  
"I praise you forever, Lord! You are the God our ancestor Jacob worshiped. Your power is great, and your glory is seen everywhere in heaven and on earth. You are king of the entire world, and you rule with strength and power."  
1 Chronicles 29:10-12   
  


On Impulse  
Part 1 - A Guy, A Girl, A Psycho, and Monkeys on the Side 

  
  
I quickly shoved the last paper between the covers of the book, walking as quickly as I could out of the classroom. The teacher's lecture had run 20 minutes past the bell. Now if I don't get to the arcade soon, I'll miss my chance of running into her for the day, plus I didn't get to see her this morning because of my stupid alarm clock not going off, and if I don't see her I'll…  
  
Freezing in the middle of the crowded university hallway, I closed my eyes and abolished every last thought. Silently, I asked:  
  
Why are you going to the arcade?  
  
And answered:  
  
To see Andrew.  
  
And why didn't you get up this morning?  
  
Because I was tired and sleep is more important than running into a girl.  
  
And what do you think about Serena?  
  
She is a ditz and a crybaby… and 14 years old. (Even if she is beautiful and vivacious and sweet and loving and…)  
  
"Ugh! You are impossible!" I scream at myself before stomping hurriedly down the hallway, ignoring the strange glances thrown my way.   
  
Gotta go! Gotta go! I looked at my watch. 3:30! Oh, please still be there, Se… Andrew! I want ANDREW to be there. That's right, Andre…  
  
Ah! There she is!!  
  
She was strolling sadly down the sidewalk having just left the arcade. Unconsciously, I stopped to assert myself, straightening my blazer and running a hand through my hair. She walked toward me at a normal, for most people, speed. Of course, it was way too slow for her. I frowned, curious as to why she wasn't bouncing and squealing and frolicking about happily.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I began walking toward the unsuspecting girl. As I neared her, my eyes took longing glances at her almost pouting lips, her soft golden hair, her long dark eyelashes, the glimmering stars shining in her aqua eyes… Only 10 feet away from her, my arms took on the painful urges to wrap around her frail waist. My lips began to ache and hunger for hers. My now shaky hands almost lifted themselves, unwilling to my mind, to stroke through the silky locks.  
  
I shake my head. Must stop thinking like that! She's so close now. I could almost reach out and touch her, and she still hasn't noticed me.  
  
Like a firework, something explodes in my thoughts…  
  
Clenching my teeth fiercely, I throw caution to the wind and decide to take action. Stepping forward, I wrap my arm around the unsuspecting girl. She squeals in shock and looks up to me. Her eyes only widen more when she sees who has taken hold of her. She is so beautiful… And she's right here…  
  
Bringing a shaky hand up to her, I run two fingers slowly across her lower lip. She gasps, her mouth opening just slightly at the touch. My eyes go blurry and I find myself lowering my head to hers. Her small hands reach forward, landing on my shoulders, and for a moment I fear she will push me away. But the second my lips catch onto hers, she's frozen.  
  
First I tease her gently, before ever so tantalizingly slow, sliding my tongue into her welcoming kisses. Everything is spinning so fast as I find my dreams coming true. I can feel her holding onto me as I do her, and she sighs beneath me.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!"  
  
My eyes snap open as I feel something soft collide into my body. Looking down, I see that Serena is sitting directly below me on the cold pavement. Not in my arms. She never was.  
  
Gulping, I debate for a moment of whether to help her up, tease her, or simply leave while I can.  
  
She looks somewhat helpless down there. I could bend down right now and sweep her into my arms and kiss away every owie and pain…  
  
As quickly as possible, I turn and jog away, ducking immediately around the corner of a nearby store. These stupid dreams and fantasies are ruining my life! Not to mention my conscience, my willpower, and my sanity!  
  
Attempting to find composure, I nervously glance around the corner.  
  
Serena is on her feet, bowing and apologizing to the thin air before her. Suddenly, she stops, opens her eyes, and looks up. Seeing the empty sidewalk, her back straightens and she begins looking around incredulously. Eventually, she furrows her brow, dusts off her skirt, picks up her books, and begins walking suspiciously home.  
  
Leaning against the brick wall, I close my eyes.  
  
I know, I KNOW that if I hadn't gotten away from her when I did, I would have done something I would've regretted. These… these ILLUSIONS of mine are starting to get worse. I can't even be around her anymore without the overwhelming desire to kiss her or hold her… or do something drastic! What is wrong with me?! You'd almost think I had feelings for the girl…  
  
Almost?  
  
My heart laughing and my mind groaning, I leave my sanctuary and proceed onto the arcade. To see Andrew, this time.  
  
I hear the familiar jingling of the arcade bells and enter tiredly, my mind still whirling. Andrew looks up at me and smiles. I grin back, making my way to the counter before slumping onto a stool and ordering some coffee from the waitress. Soon, Andrew has joined me on the stool to my right.  
  
"Hey, dude," he greets as I begin to sip at my coffee.  
  
"Hi," I respond, forcing my thoughts clean. If anyone could look into my mind, they would think I was crazy for all the thoughts I have of Serena. The girl I feel nothing for. At all. Got that?!  
  
My heart only chuckles ironically in response.  
  
"You look… out of it…"  
  
"Huh?" Turning back to my best friend, I stare at him silently.  
  
He looks at me suspiciously, before rolling his eyes. "Anyway, how was your day?"  
  
"Not too bad. Class ran late, again."  
  
"Ah, so that's why you weren't here at your usual 3:05," he laughs. I simply raise an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You've got me down to a science, haven't you?"  
  
"You're not TOO hard to figure out… after I've known you for a good 6 years!"  
  
I only shake my head. There are many things he doesn't know about me. My thoughts on a certain girl, for example… No! Gotta stop thinking of that!  
  
Andrew continues, "Oh yeah, before I forget, we got this new dessert on the menu. You gotta try it! Chocolate ribbon cheesecake… I know how you love cheesecake, AND that you have a fetish for chocolate, don't try to deny it."  
  
I laugh. "Wow, that sounds great, Andrew, but… well, I can't."  
  
Actually, right now I'm ready to buy 6 pieces of the stuff. Andrew is an excellent salesman, after all. I can already taste it on my tongue… Rich and soft and sweet…  
  
"Aw, why not?"  
  
"I'm trying to build a little more self-control."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, I look up at an uproar of laughter. By the time Andrew has finally come down from his short high, tears are already glistening at the corners of his brown eyes. "You have GOT to be kidding! Darien, if you had any more self-control, you'd be a statue!"  
  
You don't know that I almost frenched a 14-year-old girl out on the sidewalk a few moments ago, now do you?  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever. Maybe I'll try some later, okay?"  
  
He sighs. "Sure, whatever you say. Oh, and one other thing."  
  
"What's that?" I ask, once again sipping at my forgotten coffee.  
  
"I bought tickets to this night club type thing for Rita and I the other day, but it turns out she can't make it. The main act tonight is some hypnotist chick and it might be kinda fun, so… I was wondering if you wanted to come."  
  
My eyes dull and I look at him with a 'yeah right' attitude. He knows the answer before I speak a word. Nodding, he stands from the stool and walks back to the other side of the counter.  
  
"Alright, I gotcha. I knew it was a long shot, saying you hate things like that and all, I just thought that maybe for once you'd loosen up and enjoy yourself. But, that's okay, I know of someone else who would love to go with me."  
  
Smiling, I watch as he reaches for the phone. Good, at least I don't feel guilty now.  
  
"Besides, I remember Serena saying something about having an interest in psychics and hypnotists, so I'm sure she'll be thrilled to…"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Andrew looks at me shocked, the receiver held in one hand, the other clamped between mine and the dial. "Huh?"  
  
"S… Serena? You… you're gonna ask Serena?"  
  
One eyebrow shoots up curiously. Ooh, what have I gotten myself into now?  
  
"Yes. And you have a problem with that… BECAUSE…?"  
  
Because she has a huge crush on you and if you take her out, not only will it break her heart when she finds out you don't think of her as anything more than a younger sister, but it will also ruin any chances that I have with her!  
  
"Because, well, um… I change my mind. I would LOVE to go with you! You're right, I definitely need to loosen up, get out some more, meet new people… What time does it start?"  
  
Slowly, shakily, I remove my hand from the phone and he just as warily places the receiver down again. "Um… it starts at… 7…"  
  
Nodding, I chug down the rest of my drink, before standing off my stool. "Alright, I'll be at your place by 6:30. See ya!"  
  
Without looking back, I got out of that place as fast as I could. Again, how DO I get myself into these things?!  
  
Trudging up Andrew's stairs, I knocked briefly on his door, before letting myself in. "Hey Andrew, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, just a minute!" he called back from somewhere in the roomy apartment. I closed the door just as he came out of a hallway, putting his sleeves through a jacket. "Alright, let's go!" he said, already rushing me out the door. Rolling my eyes, I followed willingly, hopping into the passenger side of his car and we were on our way.  
  
The next hour and a half was one of the duller of my life. First was a couple singing a duet. They had nice voices and all, but… it just wasn't my thing. Afterwards was a short comedy routine, which Andrew found hilarious. Then came the hypnotist. If I didn't know better, I might have thought it was actually real. But the 'hypnotees' or whatever you call them were obviously paid actors. Though, even I must admit, they did put on a good show! For a moment I even found myself believing that that guy actually thought he was Robin Hood!  
  
Finally, the show was over. Andrew and I sat there for a minute, finishing our drinks as the performers came down to shake hands with the audience members.  
  
"So what did you think?" asked Andrew.  
  
Shrugging, I reply, "Aw, wasn't bad."  
  
He shot me a surprised look. "Don't tell me the ever skeptical Darien actually BELIEVES in hypnotism!"  
  
I laugh loudly. "Yeah right! It was SO obvious those people were paid! Come on Andrew, get a grip!"  
  
As I take another sip at my non-alcoholic margarita, I saw a young woman heading in our direction, chatting with people as she passed by.  
  
"Hey look, the hypnotist is coming over here," said Andrew grinning, taking note of where my eyes had darted. "Hm… I wonder what she would do if she knew you were so unbelieving…"  
  
I roll my eyes, but can't help but smile at Andrew's almost mischievous side. "Why don't we find out?" I add good-naturedly.  
  
The hypnotist was a lady of about 25 years with dark, shining tendrils of hair showing beneath a tye-dyed scarf. She wore black slacks and no shoes. Her shirt was pale blue with large pastel flowers painted on it, her sleeves dangling well to her knees, with large gold charms hanging from them. Gaudy jewelry and wooden beads adorned every piece of jewelry. But the most amusing aspect of her were two small monkeys—one perched on each shoulder and with a colored scarf tied neatly about their necks. With a look of knowledge and wisdom (on the woman, not the monkeys) they strolled up to Andrew and I.  
  
"Buenas noches, gentleman. I am Señorita Leilani, mastah of hypnotism and psychic extraordinair. And dis is Pulguitas," she said gesturing to the monkey with a red scarf, "y Frijolito." The other monkey had a bright blue scarf tied around his neck. At the mention of their names, the monkeys stood up straight and performed an interesting tap dance simultaneously, before chattering and bowing in rhythm. Andrew and I exchanged glances, before returning our attention to the woman. She continued, "I have sensed some evotions ov skepticism at your table."  
  
Andrew snickered, as I looked away a tad unsettled. Still smiling, Andrew answered, "Yeah, well, my friend here is having a hard time believing in your… abilities."  
  
Rolling my eyes, I looked up at the curious woman apologetically. "Look, I'm glad you're making a living, and your show WAS very entertaining, I'm just… not interested in all this, ahem, hypnotic mumbo-jumbo. No offense."  
  
Suddenly, her dark brown eyes grew alive with a spark of fire. Clenching her teeth, she slammed her hands down on the table, spilling my drink across the wooden surface. I raised an eyebrow, looking up at her with more than a touch of fear.  
  
"Vhat?! What I do is NOT vumbo-jumbo! You insolent small-vinded pansy! AY puta!" In response, Pulguitas and Frijolito tittered angrily, shaking their small hairy fists at me and hopping about excitedly.  
  
My jaw hung open silently as I stared at the burning coals glaring back at me. Can you say 'psycho?' From the corner of my eye, I could see Andrew backing away slowly. Oh no, if he dares try to leave me with this lady!  
  
"I vill show you!" And the next thing I knew, a large glass bead was dangling inches from my eyes.  
  
"Wha…?"  
  
"You are getting sleepy…" she said in a… somewhat enchanting tone… "Huh?" My eyes were glued to the ornament as it began to swing from side to side, rainbows dancing around it, covering the room in blotchy colors of pastels and neon lights. So… beautiful…  
  
"Sleepy… sleepy… yes, your eyelids are becoving heavier… everything is getting very slow… and still… You are in a peaceful vorld… all alone…"  
  
So… tired… My head was suddenly light and the world began to fade away so that only the jewel was left. Sleepy… sleepy… need… sleep…  
  
I was covered in a comforting darkness, warm humming sounds echoing around me. Dull colors flew about my head. My body was tingling slightly, and all I could think of was how peaceful it is here.  
  
In the distance, I hear an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Vhen I snap my fingers, you will believe dat you are un pollo loco! A crazy chicken!"  
  
Chicken? What's a…  
  
Snap!  
  
Gotta find seed! Where's the seed! What's that? On the ground… It's… lint! Lint is bad, not healthy… Maybe farmer Andrew has some seed! Andrew, Andrew…  
  
Hey, what's that? It's a… a… monkey! Oh no, back evil hairy creature, back I say! Andrew, protect me! Where is that blasted lazy farmer, anyway? Oh, wait, is that him? Come to save me from the funny little beast and give me seed?  
  
I look up to see a blonde-haired man with brown eyes staring back at me. He is unsurprisingly dressed in denim overalls and a red checkered shirt, complete with a straw hat. And he's holding… a pale?! Ooh, seed! Flap the wings, you'll get there faster!  
  
Flap, flap, why won't they move faster?! I want seed! So hungry!  
  
"Cluck! Cluck!"  
  
Farmer Andrew stares at me oddly as my head dives for the pale held in his hand. He yelps and the pale falls from his hand onto the dirt, spilling delicious looking seed over the dirty ground. Aw… clean enough to eat off of…  
  
Delicious…  
  
Snap!  
  
It really is quite peaceful here. So dark, and yet so calm… Those colors… where do they come from? I almost seem to remember a sapphire crystal gem…  
  
The faraway voice begins speaking again.  
  
"Dat was very good. Now! When I snap my fingers you vill…"  
  
"Hey," speaks another, deeper voice. "Can you make him do anything?"  
  
"Si, ov course I can! I am Señorita Leilani, hypnotism extraor…"  
  
"Really?! Great, could you do me a huge favor?"  
  
"Dat depends…"  
  
"Well, do you think you could make the guy loosen up a bit? He really needs to have a bit of fun more often…"  
  
"Hm… I believe I can do vhat you have asked ov me." She begins to speak louder. "After I snap my fingers, you will awake and remember noting of dis dream you have been in. Vut, beginning at twelve midnight, you vill become entirely spontaneous! For the following twenty-four hours you vill not tink twice before acting. You vill do what you vish, and you vill act completely, utterly, and totally ON IMPULSE!"  
  
Snap!  
  
My eyes dart away from the gem to look over at Andrew. He is staring at me oddly, and I only furrow my brow. What is HE looking at?! Sighing, I turn back to the hypnotist.  
  
"Um… are you quite finished?"  
  
She wears a wry smile. Standing, she performs an elaborate bow, her monkeys nodding and bowing in exact unison with their master. "Si, I am vinished. Que tenga una muy buena noche, caballero. Y...que se divierta mañana." And with that, she walked away.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at Andrew, I shake my head. "Now SHE was a loony if I ever saw one. You ready to go?"  
  
He looks about to burst out laughing, for what reason I have no idea. Standing, he carefully steps over a spilled drink on the carpet that I hadn't noticed before. I wonder when that happened…  
  
We walked out of the nightclub silently. I never did understand the sly grin he wore on his face. Maybe I never will.  
  
Stay Tuned for Part 2 - He's Not Really Crazy, Just a Little Hypnotized  
  
Have a very good night, gentleman. And… have fun tomorrow.  
  
And now kids, it's biography time!! Where we learn about the wonderful characters imagined up by Ariishia-chan and Edeet-chan!  
  
SENORITA LEILANI was born in Mexico. She was the middle child with an older sister, Manzana (apple) and a younger brother Reloj (clock). After being neglected and ignored, she turned to an occupation in hypnotism and… psychic…ism… in order to get attention. At the age of 18, she moved to Tokyo due to… um… an outbreak in malaria, bringing her two pets and only friends Pulguitas (Flea) and Frijolito (Bean) with her.   
  
Luv and God bless!  
<3 Alicia 


	2. He's Not Really Crazy, Just a Little Hyp...

Title: On Impulse - Part 2: He's Not Really Crazy, Just a Little Hypnotized  
Author: Alicia Blade   
  
................   
  
Original ANs:   
  
Konnichi'wa minna-chan! Hm… so you all liked the chicken part, ne? Tee hee, I hope this chapter matches up to the last in comedy! Please write and tell me what you think! I hope you'll enjoy!   
  
Gotta thank the incredible Lady Starra, great friend and terrific writer! I give her snaps for putting up with my incapability in working with that blasted site. BTW, we're still working on geocities until we can get xoom up and running. So here's the updated site, keep checking in with it, we're continuously making updates!!   
  
**see bio for addy**   
  
Welcome back Edeet-chan!!   
  
Enjoy the fic!   
  
"The Father who sent me also speaks for me, but you have never heard his voice or seen him face to face. You have not believed his message, because you refused to have faith in the one he sent. You search the Scriptures, because you think you will find eternal life in them. The Scriptures tell about me, but you refuse to come to me for eternal life."   
John 5:37-40   
  
............   
  


On Impulse  
Part 2 - He's Not Really Crazy, Just a Little Hypnotized 

  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE…  
  
WHACK!  
  
Groaning, I pull my hand back from the silenced alarm clock, before rolling onto my side and staring at the red digits. 7:15?! Why on Earth do I get up so early?!  
  
Slowly, my eyes drift closed again. Could still catch some more sleep… BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Ugh!" Throwing my legs to the other side of the bed, I grab the alarm clock, pulling the plug from the wall. Trudging to my window, I open it and toss the machine out to the street below.  
  
CRASH! BANG!  
  
I listen as the clock breaks into hundreds of pieces on the sidewalk below. Nodding and brushing off my hands, I head out to the kitchen. I really should have done that a LONG time ago.  
  
Okay, 7:20. What to do today? I have that chemistry class at 8:30… then physics at 11… Wow, I really don't wanna go… hm, guess I won't. I'm hungry though. Cheesecake sounds SO good to me right now! Yum… Hey! Serena should be going to school pretty soon! I wonder if she would want to…  
  
Along with a light bulb flashing off in my head, a grand smile spread across my face. Jogging into my bedroom, I hurried to get dressed and cleaned.  
  
................  
  
I dash out of the apartment still slipping my arms through their sleeves. Can't miss her this time! That stupid alarm clock is more trouble for me… Well, speak of the devil.  
  
Grinning, I jump over the remains of a broken and smashed clock, still running down the street.  
  
I freeze at the corner of the Juuban Middle School. Glancing at my watch I begin walking in the direction she would be coming from. Only minutes later, I could see her sprinting down the sidewalk, heading straight for me. Perfect timing! Without having caught my breath, I jog toward her. She doesn't notice me. When close enough, I reach out my arm, grabbing around her waist. Screaming, she turns and topples on top of me as we both go sprawling to the pavement. The sting of impact only lasts long enough for the warm body of energy to settle on my stomach. We're both breathing heavily and I can feel her gasps warm on my neck.  
  
Like lightning, she has pushed herself up to a sitting position, apologizing full speed as she attempts to stand off of me. My arms, however, still wrapped about her waist, refuse to let her go.  
  
"Hey Serena! You're JUST the person I wanted to see!" I exclaim happily, sitting up with her unconsciously straddling my legs.  
  
"Huh?" She looks up at me, her light blue eyes widening in surprise when she sees my smiling face only inches from hers. "Darien?!"  
  
"Yeah, hey, you off to school, I presume?"  
  
For a moment her brow furrows in shock and confusion, before she rolls her eyes and forces herself off of me, despite my arms attempting their best to hold onto her. She seemed to notice when I didn't let go of her willingly, but ignored it.  
  
"Of COURSE I'm going to school! What kind of stupid question is that?!"  
  
I nod. "Yeah, I should be going to school too, but you see, I really don't feel like it, and I'm sorta hungry, and since we both know you missing one day of school isn't gonna make the slightest difference, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some breakfast. Well, actually, I'm kinda in the mood for cheesecake, and I know of this bakery which serves excellent cheesecake, so ya wanna go?" I ask quickly, before gasping for air, pulling myself up to stand beside her.  
  
Her huge eyes gawk up at me. "Wha…?" seems to be the only thing she can utter at the time.  
  
"Come on, you're gonna fail the test or report or whatever it is anyway, so come with me instead. I know you want to…" I taunted.  
  
Suddenly, the confusion in her gaze fades away to anger. "I am NOT going to fail! But unlike SOME people, I have to actually TRY if I'm gonna get good grades, I can't just skip class whenever I feel like it!"  
  
I laugh. "That's just the thing, Serena, you DON'T get good grades, no matter how hard you try, so what could one day be, huh? Here, I'll make you a deal. Come eat cheesecake with me, and I'll get you back to school by third period, okay?"  
  
She shakes her head, slowly backing away from me. "Darien, I don't know what's gotten into you, but this is NOT funny. I'm going to be late now, you know."  
  
I hold back a grin. "Aw, you're always late."  
  
Glaring, she bends down and picks up her bag, still stepping away from me. "Leave me alone, Darien. I don't need this today! It's too early to be fighting with you!" And with that, she turns and begins walking slowly away.  
  
I tilt my head to the side. Fighting? Who's fighting?  
  
"Hey, Serena, wait up!"  
  
"Go away, Darien!"  
  
I laugh and jog up to her, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Aw come on, I wasn't trying to be mean. Honest I wasn't! I just want to have some cheesecake for breakfast with you. Please Serena? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  
  
She looks at me like I've gone crazy from the corner of her eye. I put on my best pouting face, moving my hands down to hers to hold on tightly. Placing my forehead against hers, I watch as her eyes widen tremendously and she once again begins backing away, trying to utter something or other that I can't make out. I follow her, still holding her hand in my grasp.  
  
"Come on, Serena," I whisper.  
  
She looks away toward her school, biting her lip gently, before turning back to me. "Um… I… don't know, Darien. I mean… I…"  
  
"I understand. But… try being sporadic for once!"  
  
Serena raises an eyebrow. "For ONCE?!"  
  
I chuckle. "Well… again."  
  
There is a short silence as a bell is heard coming from the school only a block away.  
  
"You're late now anyway."  
  
She says nothing.  
  
"It's settled then! Come on, let's go!"  
  
I wrap an arm around her waist and begin pulling her toward the Pikestreet Bakery. However, only half a block down the street, she stops mid- stride, pulls herself out from beneath my arm and turns to face me with a 'what on Earth is HE smoking' look.  
  
"Uh… ya know what, Darien, thanks and all… but… you're scaring me and I have to go to school. Um… bye!"  
  
Quicker than lightning, she has turned and fled from the sidewalk, dodging other passerbys as I watch her leave. Hm… that wasn't exactly how this was supposed to go.  
  
I stood there silently for a moment, chewing on the inside of my cheek, before an idea clicked. Wow, I'm just full of great ideas this morning, aren't I?  
  
Grinning to myself, I walk slowly up to the nearest payphone, picking up the white pages I search for her school's name. Juuban… Juuban… Aha! Juuban Middle school!  
  
Picking up the phone, I deposit a couple coins before dialing the phone number.  
  
"Hello, Juuban Middle School. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, I'm calling to remind my… daughter about her early dismissal this morning, for a… um… doctor's appointment!" GREAT lie! I am so proud of myself.  
  
"Alright, your daughter's name, please?"  
  
"Serena Tsukino. That's T-S-U."  
  
"Alright, here she is. And what time should she be released?"  
  
"Uh…" I look at my watch. 7:40. Maybe she needs a bit more time off from me before I trap her again? "8:30."  
  
"Alright, we'll call her up and you can meet her at the main office and…"  
  
"Uh, that might not work too well. We're on an awfully tight schedule, tell her to meet me at the front gates, alright? Thanks, I appreciate it!"  
  
Click.  
  
So I have 50 minutes to kill now. What to do? What to do?  
  
.............  
  
The arcade bells jingle light-heartedly. I never realized what a happy sound those made! Wow, how cool…  
  
Turning back to the door, I ring the bell a couple more times. Chuckling, I spin around and step happily up to the counter. Andrew raises his eyebrow suspiciously as I near him.  
  
"Hey dude… aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" he asks slowly.  
  
I shrug in response. "Didn't feel like going today. Ooh, can I have some of that cheesecake you were telling me about yesterday? I have a major craving all the sudden!"  
  
He gives me a most peculiar look. I check out my outfit to see if everything is in place and zipped before looking back up at him. "What? Do I have something in my teeth…?"  
  
"Uh… NO! I was just… surprised to see you… that's all. Cheesecake, you say? Coming right up! But why take just one piece? I'll give you a whole one instead!" "Now we're talking, Andrew!"  
  
As he turns away, I think I hear him muttering something in the way of 'Unbelievable! It actually worked!'  
  
He places a delicious looking pie and a fork before me and I waste no time in diving in. Ah… I have been dreaming of this for DAYS! So… good…  
  
"Ooh!" I exclaim, dropping my fork after having eaten only about the equivalent to one piece. "I should stop!"  
  
Andrew's jaw drops. "You… should?"  
  
"Yeah, so I can save some for Serena!" I spit out. His eyes widen.  
  
"Se…Serena? Why Serena?"  
  
Clearing my throat, I push the dessert away from me on the counter. No longer am I tempted to eat it… right now, I only want Serena to be happy… and she will be, as soon as she gets out of that stupid school. Still got half an hour, though. Sigh… Too long to wait…  
  
"Well, I invited her out to breakfast, and she didn't want to come, so then I called the school and got her an early dismissal, and so I have to meet her in half an hour." As an after thought, I added, "I miss her."  
  
"Miss… her… You mean Meatball Head?!"  
  
"Don't call her that!" I snap at him. I see him jump back quickly in response. "Andrew, you know she hates that name!"  
  
"Um… sorry? But… Darien, you call her that all the time!"  
  
"So? Doesn't mean you can too." I begin to pout slightly. "That's MY name for her. She's MY Meatball Head," I whisper stubbornly.  
  
"Darien… can I ask you a question?" he says slowly. I look up at him again, the anger immediately melted away.  
  
"Sure, bud, what's that?"  
  
"Um… why… why do you seem to care for Serena so much all the sudden?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow, before settling into the seat with a small smile growing on my lips. "I've always cared for her. Who couldn't? She's so happy and bubbly… And sweet, beautiful, incredibly sexy…" I mutter, by eyes draping shut. "Serena, with her grand smile and loving blue eyes, is too perfect not to care for. I want to see her happy… only, I want to see her happy with me. I want to hold her and taste those sweet lips and…" I sigh, my head landing on my folded arms atop the counter. After a moment of dreaming, I slowly open my eyes to look up at my best friend. "You know what Andrew?" I whisper.  
  
He furrows his brow, leaning down closer to me. "Huh?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with her." With a secretive smile, I stand from the stool, pay for the cheesecake, and take the remains with me. On my way out, I grab two forks from a table… oh, were they using these? Ah well…  
  
...............  
  
I walk quickly to her school again, checking my watch constantly. Should be there… right… on… ti… There she is! My grin broadening, I run to sneak up behind her. She is clutching her bag confusedly, searching around in suspicion. She is SO cute! I can tell she has no clue as to why she is even out there in the first place. Poor girl…  
  
Silently, I sneak up behind her, before clapping one hand over her eyes. She squeals and stiffens against me, her arms tensing around the school case.  
  
"Mornin' Meatball Head. Ready for that cheesecake?" With the free hand, I lift the treat up in front of her, removing the other from her face. She is silent for a moment, before twirling around swiftly in my arms to stare up at me. Her clear blue eyes show nothing but shock.  
  
"Y…YOU?!"  
  
"Who were you expecting?"  
  
"My father! Look, I'd love to chat, but evidently, I have a doctor's appointment, and according to the office, my dad is going to pick me up at any moment and if he sees you he's gonna…"  
  
"Do nothing. 'Cause he's not coming."  
  
"What do you mean he's not coming?!" she screamed at me. I only smirk, holding back a laugh. My, she was awfully gullible. Slowly, realization dawns and she tries to back away from my arms. I only hold on tighter, the cheesecake still held in my hands. "You're the one who called to get me out of class, aren't you?"  
  
I nod shyly, pasting on a guilty smile. Her eyes wander from mine to look somewhere at the ground behind me. Quietly, she mumbled, "And here I was thinking that I had actually forgotten about a doctor's appointment."  
  
I chuckle almost inaudibly. "Hey, um… do you want that cheesecake now?"  
  
"Cheesecake?" she asks, turning her attention to me once again.  
  
Holding her waist with one hand, I bring the dessert up between us. From here we can both smell its deliciously taunting scent.  
  
"We can go eat it at the park, if ya like. Or anywhere that you please."  
  
Groaning, she rolls her eyes. "You don't give up, do you?"  
  
"Nope, not today!"  
  
As we finally begin walking away, the gorgeous angel still somewhat tense in my grasp, she asks quietly, "What's so special about today?"  
  
I bite my lip carefully, looking up toward the sky. "I'm not sure, really. Everything just seems to be… better somehow. I feel free."  
  
"I think you're scaring me again."  
  
Looking down on her, I begin to laugh jokingly. "Sorry, I'll try not to… Hey, you wanna go sky diving after this?"  
  
............  
  
"Ya know," she mumbles through a mouthful of cheesecake, "this stuff if really good!"  
  
"That's what I thought! It's from the arcade, maybe we should go there after breakfast?"  
  
Setting her fork down in the empty tray, Serena looks up at me peculiarly. "No can do. As fun as playing hooky with the psychopath-of-the- day might be, the school will get suspicious if my 'doctor's appointment' lasts for more than five hours. They're expecting me back, ya know. And we surely don't want them calling home, now do we?"  
  
I chuckle, scraping the bottom of the tray with my fork. "Nope, wouldn't want that, Meatball Head."  
  
"Don't call me that. Oh, and another thing. You're going to have to write me a note for school, saying that I had the appointment and all that."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
She smiles slightly, turning her head away to look at the lake down the hill that we sit on. The shade from the large tree overhead covers her with scattered spots of sunlight, glistening off her golden hair. I pull my knees up to my chest, tilting my head to the side. She is ignoring me for the moment, and a smile tugs at my lips while I stare at her openly.  
  
"You're beautiful," I say. Her eyes widen slightly as she turns to me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you're beautiful."  
  
I can see her gulp nervously. After a moment, she nods her head. "That's nice. Really, great, Darien. Look, I don't know what you're taking, but I suggest you either cut down on the medication… or take more of it. When was the last time you had a check up, anyway?"  
  
I laugh, following her gaze to the lake.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go for a swim?"  
  
A loud giggle escapes her lips. "Yeah right! In my school clothes, in the freezing cold lake, and with YOU?! I think not!"  
  
"Suit yourself." Standing, I brush myself off briefly, before tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"TAG, you're it!" And with that, I run off down the hill, jogging as quickly as I can. Out of breath, I reach the bottom, before turning to look back. She isn't there. Huh? My stare travels up the hill to see the blonde girl sitting in the same position beneath the same tree. Her lips are set in a straight line, her eyes, I can tell even from here, are clouded in confusion.  
  
Placing my hands on my hips, I frown noticeably. Finally, I throw my arms up in the air. "Come ON! What are you waiting for? Come get me!"  
  
She shakes her head, standing slowly. Brushing off her skirt, she bends down and picks up her bag and the cheesecake tray. I run a hand through my messy hair until she finally turns back to me.  
  
"Not now, Darien. I have to go back to school!" she yells.  
  
Oh for goodness sakes, the girl WANTS to go back to school?! Or does she just want to get away from me? Naw, that couldn't be it.  
  
"Aw, come on, just one short game?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Folding my arms, I trudge quickly up the hill. She waits for a moment while I catch up and we both turn and begin walking slowly back up to the street. With an evil grin, I bend over and in a flash, have grabbed a hold of her school bag and taken off running. I hear her shocked squeal behind me. When I feel that I'm at a good distance, I turn back to her. She is standing in utter surprise, simply staring at me.  
  
"If you want it back, you're gonna have to catch me first!" I wink at her and wait for a moment. She rolls her eyes, turning back to the other direction. Then, with a loud sigh of regret, she turns on her heals and is chasing after me at full speed.  
  
Grinning, I turn and run.  
  
All the way down the hill I can hear her yelling and screeching from behind. With the handle in one hand, I speed over the small grassy knoll, headed for the lake. She screams when she sees my destination. With a huge smile, I jog out onto the main dock. At the end of it, I turn to see her just running onto the wooden platform. Innocently, I set the bag down on the edge.  
  
Her pace slows to a walk as she comes closer to me. Gasping for breath, she nears me steadily and points a finger in my face.  
  
"If you ever pull another stunt like that…"  
  
"Like what? Like this?" Immediately tying both hands around her waist, I send us both hurling into the water. Her quick scream dies into gurgles as we're submerged completely in the lake. Woah, that's cold!  
  
We come up quickly, Serena still in my hold, madly flailing her arms about. Eventually she stops struggling and calms down, relaxing in my grip. Her gaze darts back and forth between my eyes.  
  
"Wha… what on Earth are you DOING?!" she yells abruptly, wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to keep warm. "It's freezing in here!"  
  
I can help that. Really, I can.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"No, this is the equivalent of a hot tub! Nice and toasty warm!"  
  
That WAS sarcasm, right?  
  
"Want me to warm you up?"  
  
"I WANT you to leave me alone! And I want to get out of this water!" She begins trying to turn in my arms, but I pull her closer, a devilish grin appearing on my lips. Reaching up two fingers, I trace them along her jaw until she turns to face me again.  
  
Not able to resist, I cup her face in my palm and lean forward, pressing my lips to hers. She stiffens immediately and refuses to move as my lips taste her tempting kisses. Finally, I release her. Well, I'M certainly very warm now.  
  
My gaze rises to hers again. For a moment, she only stares in shocked silence, her mouth hanging slightly open.  
  
"JERK!" she screams suddenly, and the next thing I know, a loud clap is followed by a painful stinging in my face.  
  
"Ow…" I mutter slowly, one hand coming up to lightly touch the slapped cheek. "Ya know, Meatball Head, that kinda hurt."  
  
"No kidding, Sherlock!"  
  
With a few small splashes she has completely pulled herself out of my embrace, and is treading water a few feet away. I raise my eyes to hers again to see a look of total anger, matched with the easily recognizable expression of confusion.  
  
The pain slowly fading away, I let my hand fall back into the water. "What did I do?"  
  
She shakes her head, looking away from me. "You know, Darien, I'm not even sure anymore. But I know… that THIS was too much. I'm frightened, Darien. You have actually FRIGHTENED me. I don't know what's gotten into you today. I mean, maybe this was a dare or something. But whatever's going on, I would appreciate it if you would leave me OUT of it."  
  
Turning in the water, she begins to swim slowly back to the shore. Upon reaching it, she rings out her hair, wiping water away from her face. I follow her.  
  
I chew on my lip for a minute, before reaching out to touch her arm gently. "Serena, I…  
  
"Don't touch me!" she snaps and I pull back.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
Stomping her feet, she turns to face me bewilderedly. "No, I'm overflowing in joy! See, I'm skipping in happiness!"  
  
Now even I know that was sarcastic.  
  
"Ya know, Darien, you are managing to totally destroy ANY respect I had for you! That… that right there was my FIRST kiss! Do you know how many times I have dreamed of having my first kiss under moonlight? Or surrounded with candles? NEVER did I dream of it being in a freezing cold lake with a complete loony that I never liked in the first place! And on top of all that, now I'm soaked! Look at me!"  
  
"I just… wanted to have a little fun…"  
  
"Yeah, well did you think of the consequences for even a minute, Darien?! I can't go back to school in wet clothes!"  
  
"So don't go back to school."  
  
"That's not funny! You KNOW I have to go to school! You knew that and you still dragged me in there! Are you crazy?! What made you so darn impulsive all of the sudden?!"  
  
I swallow, a small grin spreading on my lips. Shrugging, I turn and begin walking back to the dock. At the end, I pick up her case and come back to her, holding it out shyly. She glares at me for a moment before plucking it from my grip.  
  
"It'll be lunch soon. I'll go find Ami and see if I can go to her house and borrow a school outfit," she mumbles loudly.  
  
"Why do you want to go to school so bad?"  
  
"Never mind that, Darien!" Once again she begins walking away on the hike up the grassy hill. I follow, running a hand through my drenched hair.  
  
"So…um… do you maybe wanna do something after school then?"  
  
"NO! Don't you think you've done enough damage for one day?"  
  
"What damage?"  
  
"Oh, never MIND! It's like you've suddenly been given the mind of a six-year-old or something. Don't you have any common sense left?"  
  
"Sure. I'm just deciding to ignore it," I laugh lightly.  
  
"Not amusing," she mumbles.  
  
After a moment of silence, I ask, "You aren't really mad at me are you?" We reach the top of the hill and she quickly turns in the direction of her school, saying nothing.  
  
Furrowing my brow, I reach out to grab hold of her shoulder. She pulls away harshly from my touch.  
  
Biting my tongue, I jog around to the front of her and place both hands on her shoulders, staring her squarely in the eyes. She glares back.  
  
"Look, Serena, I'm sorry. I mean… I just wanted to have a little fun. I only wanted you to like me a little. And besides, you said you were cold, and I thought that maybe… I could warm you up or something, I mean, just being with you I get all fuzzy and warm inside, so, I figured…" Taking a breath, I pause to look down on her seriously. "You… you really didn't have any fun… at all?"  
  
As she gazes back at my serious face, I see the anger and determination slowly melt from her gaze. She rolls her eyes, turning away for the moment and I let my hands slide down her arms.  
  
Sighing, she returns her focus to me once more. "The cheesecake was good. I must admit that the cheesecake WAS good. And… in a small, trivial way… I suppose I kind of… like this side of you. I guess. A little. Even if it is terrifying."  
  
My mouth cracks into a smile and she pushes by me, brushing my side as she continued on her walk. Grinning, I follow after, threading my arm through hers.  
  
"I suppose it would me most gentlemanly of me to walk you home… er… to school, mi'lady."  
  
With a small, ALMOST unnoticeable smile, she looks up at me from the corner of her eye. "So you know how to be a gentleman also? Well, well, well, we're just full of surprises today, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, madam, we are." With a wink, I looked straight ahead and we traveled the rest of the way to her school arm in arm, sopping wet, as normal civilians turned to stare.  
  
........  
  
Stay tuned for Part 3 - Bored out of My Mind   
  
Tell me whatcha thought!  
Luv and God bless!  



	3. Bored Out of My Mind

Title: On Impulse - Part 3: Bored Out of My Mind  
Author: Alicia Blade   
  
Original ANs:  
  
Hi Minna-chan!! Not a whole lot to say this time around, except thanks to everyone who's been emailing me, I'm glad you're enjoying this fic so far, and hope that continues!  
  
I'm sure you're all getting tired of these changed but for right now, please check out our site here:  
  
**see bio for current addy**  
  
NOT at the xoom site! The guestbook is working, so we might end up staying with geocities. Sigh…it's all so confusing… But please go check it out! The site is based on first season romances, like this one! Enjoy!!  
  
"When the creatures stopped flapping their wings, I heard a sound coming from above the dome. I then saw what looked like a throne made of sapphire, and sitting on the throne was a figure in the shape of a human. From the waist up, it was glowing like metal in a hot furnace, and from the waist down it looked like the flames of a fire. The figure was surrounded by a bright light, as colorful as a rainbow that appears after a storm. I realized I was seeing the brightness of the Lord's glory!"  
Ezekial 1:25-28   
  


On Impulse  
Part 3 - Bored Out of my Mind

  
  
I strolled down the block leisurely, whistling a tune to myself. My hands were relaxed in my pockets, my eyes grazing across the windows, no longer having any idea of what I was looking for. Nothing, I guess, other than something to do.  
  
With Serena back in school, I was clueless as to how to fight loneliness and boredom until 3:00 this afternoon. What to do… what to do… Maybe I should buy something for Meatball Head. I know that she's not completely mad at me anymore, but a guy can never be too sure.  
  
Chuckling, I stare happily ahead of me, watching people as they passed me by. I'd never really noticed how many different kinds of people there were in Tokyo. Tall ones, short ones, scrawny ones, chubby ones, silly ones, loud ones, shy ones… They're everywhere! Anyway, realizing that this train of thought has no point, I return to my prior thoughts. What was I thinking of again? Aw yes, the beautiful, incredible, sweet and loving Serena. I could write a song about her! I'll have to work on that later…  
  
I wonder what she's doing right about now. Studying? Doubt it. Maybe talking with her friends. Or passing notes back and forth while the teacher has her back turned. Who knows? I wonder if she's wishing now that she hadn't gone back to school; my offer for playing hooky all day was very serious. And it's rather easy to skip classes, as I've realized today. Maybe I'll have to take Serena to the park again another time. We could go swimming in the lake again! Or I could kiss her again—which is worth a thousand slaps in the face!  
  
Suddenly, my eye catches on something in one of the windows. What have we here? A… tattoo and piercing shop?  
  
Grinning somewhat curiously, I walk in, listening as the beads hanging in the doorway jingle together. Inside I see that it's a fairly dark store, though clean enough. Small pictures decorate every wall, and a large counter is covered in sets of all types of earrings. Almost immediately, a woman walks out from a backroom, wiping her hands on a dishcloth. Stringy blonde hair was pulled into a short ponytail. A black tank top showed her bare midriff, along with a diamond glowing in a hole in her bellybutton. Her thin eyebrows were covered in more piercings, her earlobes were decked in them from top to bottom, and tattoos wrapped around her rather muscular arms.  
  
"Hey, what can I do for ya?" she said in a careless tone of voice, smacking on some gum as she spoke.  
  
"Hi… um… I'd like to get… I dunno… uh… something."  
  
She raises her eyebrow curiously. "Something… as in get another hole in your body that you obviously don't need, or something as in stain your skin a couple different colors that will create a picture you'll be sorry you got in 20 years, though enjoy showing off to your grandchildren?"  
  
I bite my lip nervously. "Um… I'll take… the colors one…"  
  
"I'll go sterilize the needle. You start thinking about what tattoo ya want." And with that, the scary lady left into the back room again and I began looking at the many small pictures plastering the walls.  
  
After glancing over the crosses, the animals, and the letters, something caught my eye, and, without a second thought, I knew I had to have it.  
  
.............  
  
Yeouch, that hurts! Ew… this is gonna be sore for a couple of days. I lightly poke the small picture on my upper arm again, inhaling sharply and pulling back before touching it again. The creepy lady holds up a small hand mirror for me to see the tattoo and despite the pain, I smile widely. It's perfect!  
  
The picture is of a long-stemmed red rose wrapped around an Arabian sword. I don't know why it caught my attention so much, but… it just seemed to remind me of… well… me.  
  
I pay the lady the total for her torture services and leave the shop, still tapping at the picture dangerously. Finally, I decide it would be better to leave it alone and return my focus to the shops littering the sides of the street. You'd think with all the places to go in Tokyo, a guy would be able to fight off boredom a little easier than this! Hm… maybe I should go buy that gift for Meatball Head. I'm liking that idea.  
  
My eye catches on a jewelry store and I smile devilishly, walking in without a second thought.  
  
Inside, the large glass cases glisten with displayed treasures. I wonder what her favorite stone is? Gemstones? Rubies or amethysts or… naw, this one should be easy. After all, what girl doesn't love diamonds?  
  
I hurry to the case filled with diamond jewelry of every type as a man comes up on the other side of the counter and offers to help me. I grin down on all the gorgeous necklaces, earrings, rings, and tennis bracelets, before turning my gaze toward him.  
  
"Yes, I'm shopping for a very special girl."  
  
He smiles back knowingly, a sort of dazed loneliness, and yet happiness, glowing in his eyes. Sliding the case open, he asks, "And about how much money are you planning to spend on this very special girl of yours?"  
  
"However much it takes."  
  
He raises an eyebrow before reaching his hand in and pulling out an open case, setting it down on the counter before me. "This is one of our finest pieces. 24 karat gold, finely cut and polished 14 karat diamonds. You can see the excellent craftsmanship in the layout of the piece, as well as the clear coloring in the stones. Any lady's dream."  
  
My hands gingerly hold the small chain up to the light. Okay, so small isn't the word for it. The necklace is embedded in miniature white diamonds, and a dainty teardrop tinted pink in the light hanging from the center. My breath catches as I hold it. Closing my eyes for a moment, I imagine Serena wearing this around her slim, pale neck, and a smile tugs at the corners of my lips.  
  
"I'll take it."   
  
............  
  
She will love it. I know she will! I can't wait to give it to her! I check my watch again. It's only noon?! Can't anything make time go faster? This is so not fair! Sigh… Three more hours. Only three more hours to go before I can see her glowing smile and laughing, crystal blue eyes…  
  
What could a guy possibly do that takes up three entire hours?! Ooh, this day is torturous! Absolutely tantalizing!  
  
Hey, I know… I could do something I've always wanted to do! That could be so much fun! And besides, I do need a major adrenaline rush right about now…  
  
"TAXI!"  
  
............  
  
Alright, here we go. Take a deep breath, remember what the instructor told you now. You didn't sleep through an hour of lessons for nothing! Just…don't forget to pull the cord.  
  
Bend your knees, clench your fists, and away we go!  
  
"KOWABUNGA!!!!!!" I scream, hurling myself out of the small jet plane. "WHOOOOOOOWHEEE!" Whoa, look how fast the ground is approaching! Okay, getting a little dizzy now. I think it's about time to pull the cord…  
  
"Whew!" I gasp as my stomach flies back up to my throat and I am pulled suddenly backwards. My chute opens up above me and I grab onto the little steering ropes, my pace slowing as I float steadily downwards.  
  
Looking over the horizon, I smile at the glistening snow-tipped mountains. I stare down at the city, chuckling to myself at all the ant people bustling back and forth amidst the toy-block cities. As my stomach begins to settle back to its original position, I sigh and move my gaze once again to the clear blue sky before me. On wings of colored silk, I glide down to the ground, stumbling once or twice before collapsing to my knees beneath the huge parachute.  
  
"I will have to get Andrew to do that with me one of these days. What a rush! Hey, what time is it?"  
  
............  
  
My legs are still a bit shaky as I stroll down the sidewalk. My mind can't seem to release the feel of floating weightlessly through the air. I have almost half an hour, so I should reach the arcade at about three o'clock exactly at this leisurely pace. And I can't wait to get there!  
  
I come to a screeching halt as I see where I am. Looking up, I read the sign hanging above the large, fancy restaurant I have come to. here. Of course she would! The girl loves food and I'm sure she doesn't get to eat out at fancy restaurants as much as she'd like to.  
  
I walked in to make reservations for that evening, making sure to arrange for special accommodations, before once again hurrying off to the arcade. This day isn't over yet!  
  
.............  
  
Walking into the arcade, the first thing I notice is a head of blonde hair with two meatball-shaped buns hunched over the counter, talking secretively to another blonde in a white apron. Serena and Andrew seem to be in deep conversation as I walk silently over to them, and suddenly, curiosity overcomes me. I always wondered what they talked about when I wasn't around.  
  
Ducking behind one of the video games, close enough so I could hear their conversation, I listend intently, grateful that Andrew hadn't seen me come in. Not once did I feel the pang of guilt of eavesdropping, like I always had imagined I would.  
  
"So… you saw him when?"  
  
"This morning, when I was on my way to school."  
  
"And WHY do you think he's lost his mind?"  
  
Serena sighed. "Well, first he tried to get me to skip school and go have cheesecake for breakfast, but I just thought he was on a sugar high or something, but he was acting really weird so I left and went to school."  
  
"Uh-huh, then…"  
  
"Well, at about 8:20, I got a call on the intercom saying I was supposed to meet my dad out by the gates for a doctor's appointment. I didn't remember having an appointment, but I didn't argue since it was an excuse to get out of school, so I went out to wait. After a little while, there he was with this blasted cheesecake."  
  
I could see Andrew holding back a chuckle, but then he asked her to continue.  
  
"He took me to the park, and I was a little wary, but everything was going okay. But then… something happened and we ran out onto the docks and the next thing I know, he was throwing me into the water, and… and… kissing me."  
  
Andrew couldn't hold it in any longer and broke into loud obnoxious laughter. Serena stared at him in shock.  
  
"This isn't funny, Andrew! I mean, sure, Darien isn't my favorite person in the world, but I am genuinely concerned for his mental well- being!"  
  
Grasping at his stomach, Andrew fell down to the floor behind the counter. "No more, please, no more!" he howled between his laughter. Serena leaned over the counter to look down on him.  
  
"Hm… maybe the problem is that he's been spending too much time with YOU."  
  
Catching his breath, Andrew stood again, gasping and letting a few last chuckles escape.  
  
"Serena, listen to me. Darien has not lost his mind. He didn't have a choice in everything that he did."  
  
After a moment of silence, Serena jumped off the stool and pointed a finger in Andrew's face. "I knew it!" she exclaimed proudly. "I KNEW this was a dare! So, who was the loony who told him to kiss me?! And throw me in the LAKE! Wait 'til I get my hands on…"  
  
"Whoa, Serena, calm down! It wasn't a dare."  
  
She blinked a couple times and her hands, busy imaging that they were strangling someone, fell to her side.  
  
"Then why didn't he have a choice? Did someone threaten him or…"  
  
"No, you see… Darien and I went to this nightclub last night. The main act was a hypnotist and… well, I managed to convince the lady to hypnotize him."  
  
"Hy…hypnotize him? Into doing WHAT? Getting fresh with every girl he comes across?!"  
  
Chuckling, Andrew diverted his eyes for a moment, forcing himself not to break into uncontrollable laughter again. "No… she hypnotized him into acting on impulse for 24 hours."  
  
Serena stared at him a minute, slowly sitting back down on her stool. "On… impulse?"  
  
"Exactly. You see, generally, Darien has an incredible amount of self control, but until midnight tonight, if he has the notion to do something… he'll do it."  
  
Serena's eyes became light as she stared into space. "But… that would mean that… he's always wanted to… to kiss me."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I furrowed my brow suspiciously. What is Andrew TALKING about?! I'm not hypnotized! Señorita Leilani was a fake! I kissed Serena because… because… I've always wanted to. And I had the notion.  
  
No! I am NOT hypnotized! I just want to have a bit of fun! Whatever, Andrew and Serena can believe whatever they want. Who knows, maybe this will convince Serena to loosen up a bit more.  
  
"So you see, Darien's impulses aren't 'unhealthy', he's just… living out his dreams, so to speak."  
  
"If he gets the idea to do something, he'll do it…" Serena whispered, mostly to herself. Andrew nodded.  
  
Ever so slowly, a grin spread across Serena's lips and I could see her body relax. "Well, THIS is rather interesting. So you're saying that the cheesecake, the games, the kiss… is all stuff he's probably wanted to do for a long time… just, had the common sense not to try to pull it off. Therefore… he really… doesn't hate me like I always thought he did…" Her pale blue eyes took on a peculiar joyous light with that discovery.  
  
"Basically. Actually, I was talking to him this morning too, and he said something that might interest you…"  
  
Huh? What did I tell him? What did I tell… uh-oh! He's not gonna tell her I love her, is he? That would ruin all my plans for telling her that tonight!  
  
"Yeah? What did he say?"  
  
"He told me that he lo…"  
  
"Andrew! Serena! Fancy running into you two here!" I exclaim happily, popping up from my hiding spot and walking over to the two at the counter.  
  
They each turn to look at me in surprise. Walking over, I kiss Serena's cheek lightly. "Good afternoon, gorgeous."  
  
She only stares at me, and I don't know if she heard what I said or not. Her eyes seem to be searching for something—analyzing me carefully.  
  
"Darien! So good to see you," said Andrew, recovering from his moment of shock. "Hey, want some more cheesecake?"  
  
I grin at him. "What do you think?"  
  
Smiling, he walks into the kitchen and I turn all my attention to Serena.  
  
"Have a good day at school?" I ask, claiming a seat next to her. Her eyes never stop staring at me closely, though she does seem to relax slightly, even managed a nod.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Ami was nice enough to lend me one of her uniforms."  
  
"Oh, good, I'm glad you didn't get into trouble. I wouldn't have forgiven myself."  
  
"Right…" she whispers almost as if she wasn't sure what we were talking about, but wanted to be agreeable. I furrowed my brow. Was she listening?  
  
"Yeah. Hey, guess what I saw today?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"A couple monkeys getting tattoos while I was jumping out of a plane."  
  
"Oh, that's nice…" she whispers.  
  
I laugh loudly, snapping her from the trance.  
  
"Huh, wha…? Monkeys?!"  
  
"Never mind, Serena. Where were you? Getting a bit more spacey than you already are could be dangerous, you know…"  
  
She blushes slightly, looking away. Right then, Andrew returned with a plate of cheesecake and handed me the dessert.  
  
"Thanks. Would either of you like some? My treat…"  
  
"No, thank you, I think I've had enough cheesecake for one day."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
I see Serena and Andrew trade a 'secretive' smile as I begin eating the cake.  
  
"I was wondering…" said Serena slowly, looking at me from the corner of her eye, "if you wanted to go to the mall with me today? I mean, you don't have to, but… Well, I think I'm beginning to like your company."  
  
I nearly choke on the cookie-crumb crust. Wha…? She's INVITING me to go somewhere with her?!  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to!" I exclaim happily. She smiles widely, before sending a mischievous grin to Andrew.  
  
"Great then!" she stands up, offering me her arm. "Shall we?"  
  
I laugh, maybe this ...ahem... "hypnotized" thing isn't so bad. Standing, I thread my arm through hers and walk out of the arcade. After a moment I realize I didn't pay for the cheesecake, but shrug it off. I have better things to think about right now.  
  
...............  
  
I watched her analyzing her appearance carefully in the mirror, shocked by what I saw. She turned around a couple times, before grinning up at me. "What do you think?"  
  
I gawked for a couple minutes more, before a smile crossed my lips. "You look… incredible."  
  
She blushed slightly, turning back to the mirror.  
  
"Thank you…" She sighed, pouting slightly. "It's a shame I can't get it."  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And just WHY can't you get it, princess?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at me. "Did you even LOOK at the price tag? This dress costs a fortune! Besides… where would I ever wear it?"  
  
Walking over to her, I hold onto her hands, stepping away to look her up and down. "No, my dear, you MUST have this dress. It was made for you!"  
  
"Darien, I can't ask you to…"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to buy it for you, no excuses! And… I know the perfect place for you to wear it."  
  
She raises her eyebrow up at me curiously. "Where?"  
  
"It's a surprise," I whisper teasingly, spinning her around, still holding onto both arms. She faces the mirror now, her back to me, her arms crossed in front of her stomach as I hold onto her hands gently. "I want to take you out tonight. And I want you to wear this," I say into her ear. She blushes lightly, turning her head away.  
  
"Are you sure you have enough money?"  
  
"Positive. Now go change so we can buy it… and we need to go find some shoes to match, now don't we?"  
  
She giggled. Turning, she gave me a look that stopped my heart before standing on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek. "I'll be right back, then."   
  
...............  
  
I kissed the top of her foot, listening to her giggle before I slide on the satin shoe.  
  
"What about this one, Cinderella?"  
  
Crossing her legs, she stretched her foot out, turning her ankle this way and that. "It's quite beautiful, my prince."  
  
"And it fits like a dream," I add.  
  
She stands, leaving me on my knees before her, and begins walking around the designer shoe cases.  
  
"I love it!" she exclaims cheerfully.  
  
"Then it's yours."  
  
"But, the price…"  
  
"It is but a small price to pay for your happiness. Money is NOT an issue."  
  
..............  
  
For the next three hours, I would never know just where my money went. Could have had something to do with the clothes, the jewelry, the snacks I bought. But… none of it really mattered.  
  
We walked through the mall hand in hand as she chirped about this and that, before I would lead her into another fancy store, urging her to try something on. And everything looked spectacular on her. And every word that came out of her mouth made me smile. Soon, I thought I could see her eyes shining with something other than hatred for me. A look that made my heart soar.  
  
Every minute she seemed to be standing a little closer, holding my hand a little tighter, talking a little happier. Everything was perfect.  
  
"Ooh, wanna do that?!" I asked suddenly, pulling her from whatever conversation I had been too lost in thought to notice we were having.  
  
She looked up to see where I was pointing and giggled slightly, shrugging. With a huge smile covering my face, I dragged her over to the small photo booth.  
  
I pushed the curtain aside, making sure it wasn't in use, before pulling a dollar out of my pocket and sticking it in the slot.  
  
"In we go," I said, stepping inside and sitting down on the small bench. She giggled, ducking in beside me.  
  
At first we tried to sit side by side, but it didn't work too well with the tiny bench, so finally I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down onto my lap. She squealed in surprise, before laughing loudly at our predicament.  
  
"Select background," I said, reading the screen out loud. She settled her head on my shoulder before looking up at the TV in front. "Which one would you like, princess?"  
  
She analyzed the six possible backgrounds for a minute, reading them out loud. "Best Friends Forever… Wanted… ooh, how about King and Queen?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
She pushed the corresponding button.  
  
"The light will flash every 5 seconds," it read, and a small timer appeared at the bottom of the screen, where our current images were being shown.  
  
I began tickling her and she screeched, pulling away roughly, her eyes and mouth wide open.  
  
FLASH  
  
Slapping me in the shoulder, she once again tried to settle down, but her giggles continued to come as she hid her face in my chest.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Alright, let's be serious," I said mockingly. She looked up at me and I winked, before crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out. Once again, she broke into fits of laughter.  
  
FLASH  
  
She placed her right hand on the other side of my face, pressing our cheeks up together and we both made funny faces. She had bunny ears, and I had one set of antlers. What a cute couple.  
  
FLASH  
  
"How many are there?" she asked, turning to me speculatively.  
  
I shrugged. "Five?"  
  
The countdown was nearly over, so I quickly leaned forward, kissing her cheek, right at the corners of her lips. She gasped, and later I would see the look of total surprise on her face. Though, in the picture, it did seem as though she was enjoying it.  
  
FLASH  
  
That was the picture we kept.  
  
Laughing and giggling, we emerged from the small booth, holding onto each other as not to lose our balance. We waited for our picture to develop, joking the whole time.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered something. Ceasing my laughter, I looked down at my watch and gasped.  
  
"Oh! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Huh? Late for what?"  
  
"Come on, let's go!" I screamed, grabbing onto her hand and pulling her off to the nearest exit of the mall.  
  
"Wait, our picture!"  
  
"Oh yeah…" Stopping, I dragged her back, catching our picture as it fell from the slot in the side of the booth, before hauling her away again.  
  
"Darien, where are we GOING?!"  
  
Stopping suddenly, I turned to her, kissing her forehead. "You'll see when we get there!" I taunted.  
  
That was the last thing I said to her for awhile, as we both started running to our destination, unknown to a curious Serena on my heels the whole time.  
  
............  
  
Stay tuned for Part 4 - By Candlelight  
  
Luv and God bless!  
<3 Alicia 


	4. By Moonlight

Title: On Impulse - Part 4  
Author: Alicia Blade  
  
Rated PG-13 for sexual references/adult material   
  
............  
September 2004 ANs:  
  
If you enjoy this story, you will almost certainly enjoy the stories on my new C2 Archive: First Love: Usagi and Mamoru Beginnings. Please check it out!   
  
...............  
  
Original ANs:  
  
Hey people!  
  
I owe special thanx in this chapter to Sailor Lyra, the whole restaurant was her idea. Arigatou!!! I must tell ya that I LOVED your poems 'Holding You' and 'Why' and your fic 'Candle on the Water'. Beautiful!!!   
  
"When you are arrested, don't worry about what you will say. You will be given the right words when the time comes. But you will not really be the ones speaking. Your words will come from the Holy Spirit."  
Mark 13:11   
  


On Impulse  
Part 4 - By Candlelight

  
  
"Here, you go change while I pick up our reservations," I said to her, handing the shopping bags to Serena. She didn't hear me, too busy looking around the large restaurant in awe.  
  
"The nicest restaurant in Tokyo, and the most expensive," she whispered before turning to me. "Why did you bring me here? You didn't have to do this."  
  
I smiled down on her shocked face. "You deserve the very best, princess. And… besides, I want to make an impression on you."  
  
Slowly, she returned my grin, before wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. "You already have, my prince."  
  
Unwillingly, I pulled her away from me, aware of the strange looks we were receiving. I was quite sure that they don't see girls wearing school outfits in a place like this very often.  
  
"Go change," I whispered, brushing her bangs away from her face. "The restroom is right back there." I pointed her in the direction and she took the bags from me and disappeared behind the large wall. Sighing, I turned to a man in a tuxedo waiting behind the front desk. "Reservations for Chiba, please."  
  
He checked in his book, and then smiled up at me mischievously. "Of course, sir. You requested private dining?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
Grinning, he closed the book. "As soon as the lady returns, I will have a host show you to your room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I turned, leaning my elbows against the desk, and waited.  
  
15 MINUTES LATER  
  
It seemed as though hours had passed when an angel finally emerged from behind the wall. She had on a huge grin to match her elegant apparel.  
  
The white dress was embroidered with gold thread in large floral motifs. The top bodice was beaded in gold, the thin satin straps complete with touches of lace. Sheer white wrist gloves adorned her hands, and on her feet, perfect white Cinderella shoes clicked along the marble floor.  
  
I stared at her unblinking, amazed at her beauty. She blushed slightly, wringing her hands before her stomach. Gulping, I stood upon my wobbly knees and walked over to her.  
  
"You look… amazing."  
  
"Thank you…" she whispered uncertainly.  
  
Holding out my arm for her, I asked, "Shall we?" in my most sexy voice. She giggled and threaded her arm through mine and we were led by a host through a crowd of clinks of glasses and silverware.  
  
Stepping closer to me, Serena whispered, "You won't believe it! They have a lady giving out towels in the bathroom! It's all so… royal."  
  
I laughed, my eyes twinkling down on her as she diverted her attention out to the other fancy dresses, the chandeliers, the oriental carpets. She was loving every minute of it… and I was extremely proud of myself.  
  
The man took us to a dark glass door surrounded in crimson draperies and gold tassels. Grinning, he opened the door, and we walked inside. Serena gasped loudly, turning back to face me.  
  
"This…? You did… all this?!"  
  
I chuckled, stunned as well. "No, they did all this. I just paid for it."  
  
She giggled and I helped her to sit down at the small round table in the center of the room.  
  
Lit candles adorned the walls, with two long stemmed candles set on our table, creating a romantic glow. The only other lighting was a fairly large crystal chandelier above, sending white lights dancing over the walls. Soft music played throughout the solitary room. Red and white roses in crystal vases filled the space with a pleasant scent, and everything was perfectly romantic.  
  
The host handed us our menus, read off the specials or, 'entrees of the evening,' and then left us alone.  
  
"Why did you do this?" asked Serena, her eyes shining at mine happily.  
  
"So that you would look at me like that," I replied. She blushed, turning away to begin reading her menu. She glanced up at me from time to time, each look seemingly sweeter, more caring than the last.  
  
Soon, a waitress came in and took our orders, before disappearing again and we waited anxiously, sharing small conversations, myself reveling in her companionship.  
  
"Darien…" she whispered, looking up at me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wh…why are you doing all this… for me?"  
  
I stared at her for a minute, not sure of what to say, before I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "Why not?"  
  
She sighed, her confused stare turning to something along the lines of an angry pout. "I'm serious. What made you change all the sudden, like… almost like you've become a completely different person."  
  
Gulping, I lean back. How do I explain what I'm feeling to her if I don't totally understand it myself? "When I woke up this morning, I just knew it was going to be a good day. Didn't know why… I just… felt as if something was going to be different. I felt… free. Unrestricted, like all the rules were made to be broken and none of it mattered." She was watching me closely, almost as if she was looking into my thoughts and soul, into my heart. "Then I had the urge to see you, to talk to you, and… and so much has happened today, none of it seems to make much sense. The only thing that does make sense to me is that for the first time since we met, I am getting the chance to be with you. Just like I have always wanted to be with you. And I was right. It has turned out to be a most excellent day."  
  
After a moment, she returned my smile. "You know, you have done so many things for me today, and you have become a totally different person. At first I thought you were just trying to scare me, but now… now I think that this is the real you. For the first time I'm seeing the Darien behind the comments and the insults. And… I think I'm liking you very, very much." A comfortable silence fell upon us as she turned her gaze away from mine. "But Darien, you really didn't have to do so much. I would be feeling this way if you'd taken me somewhere else, too, like a fast food restaurant or something. Because… something about the new you… makes me smile. You make me happy and… warm inside. And I've never felt this way before… with anyone."  
  
I watched her closely, my heart beating faster with every word. Slowly, I reached my hand across the table and took hers into mine. "Serena… I know I didn't have to do any of this. I realize that money and gifts and things like that make no difference to you. But… the look on your face when we walked into this restaurant, and seeing you in that incredible dress… It was all very worth it. And… if… if you'll let me, I would spend the rest of my life lighting your smile up like that again."  
  
Her eyes widened as my fingers gently stroked over her palm. Silently, her lips repeated, 'the rest of my life'. Then slowly, a smile dawned on her face and her eyes became two shades lighter, filled with an emotion that blocked any thoughts from my mind.  
  
Right then, the door opened and the waitress walked in again, carrying a platter filled with plates and saucers. Our hands separated quickly and she set our meal down before us, my fettuccini alfredo, and Serena's spaghetti and meat sauce, bread, drinks, and extra silverware. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"  
  
"No, I think we're fine. Thank you."  
  
"Enjoy your dinner." She left quickly and we were left alone in the dreamy room again.  
  
At first we ate silently, Serena exchanging glances with me before looking shyly away. I grinned, watching the spaghetti sauce splatter onto her cheeks, some even landing on her nose before she dabbed it off with her napkin, attempting to look proper. Finally, we found ourselves making small talk, and she giggled and laughed happily, even blushing a few times due to selected, truthful comments, and my mood heightened.  
  
After I'd finished eating, I sat back and watched her. She finished her meal soon after and glanced up speculatively to catch me watching her. "What?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just… wondering why you're here with me. For a long time I never thought this would happen."  
  
She grinned in response, setting her fork down on her plate. "I'm glad that I'm here with you."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" I asked suddenly. Before waiting for an answer, I stood and grabbed onto one of her hands, pulling her out of her seat. She giggled, standing in front of me and I wrapped my right arm around her waist. She gave me the most outstanding smile I had ever seen and my knees nearly collapsed below me, but instead, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She sighed and her head fell onto my shoulder.  
  
"I would love to dance."  
  
We began turning around tauntingly slow. With every step I wanted more of her, holding her small body closer to mine. After a few minutes, I released my hand from hers and her arm immediately circled around my neck. Grinning, I reached my free hand into my pocket and pulled out the diamond necklace I had bought for her earlier that day.  
  
"I have another surprise for you."  
  
She giggled. "Not another one."  
  
Almost unwillingly separating from her, though keeping her still at arm's distance, I whispered. "You look stunningly beautiful, my dear. But there's something missing." She forced down the smile I could see just boiling to come up. "Close your eyes."Shaking her head, she did as asked, the grin tugging at her gorgeous lips.  
  
"What are you up to now?"  
  
"No peeking," I sang. Taking the ends of the necklace into my fingers, I reached around her neck, easily snapping the clasp together. Her lips parted as they felt the cold metal against her bare skin. "Alright," I whispered, "open!"  
  
She did, looking down in shock. Her fingers came up to trace over the pink-tinted teardrop hanging at the base of her collarbone. "Oh… it's lovely…"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Blue eyes dragged themselves away from the glittering jewelry to look up at me. "I love it! It… oh, but I can't take this, not everything else and now this! I can't…"  
  
I quickly placed my fingers on her lips, quieting her. "It's yours, Serena. I want you to have it. I would love nothing more than for you to keep this necklace and think of me every time you wear it." I move my fingers away to cup her chin in my grasp and she smiles.  
  
"Thank you… I… I can't thank you enough. For everything… Oh, Darien, this night has been so perfect!" Pushing my arm aside from her face, she threw her arms around my shoulders, hugging me tightly.  
  
I instantly felt a searing pain in my right arm where she touched me. Yelping, I unconsciously pushed her away. She gasped, stepping back.  
  
"What? What did I do?" she all but screamed at me.  
  
Breathing a sigh, I smiled up at her. Rolling up my sleeve, I showed her the rose and sword tattoo on my arm, still extremely sensitive from that afternoon.  
  
"I just got it today. It's still a tad sore."  
  
"Oh!" She instantly clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't know!"  
  
"I know. It's okay."  
  
Her hands fell back to her side and she walked over to me again. "I'll be more careful now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Then, to my surprise, she slid her hands around my neck again, pressing her body against mine. My arms returned to their place, tying around her waist.  
  
"Why did you get the rose and sword?" she asked quietly after we'd been holding each other for a few minutes.  
  
I shrugged. "Don't know. Just thought it looked cool." She giggled, holding me tighter. We unconsciously began to dance again. The music swirled us into a dreamland where only we existed, holding each other preciously. I stroked my hands over her back, laying butterfly kisses in her hair. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" I whispered suddenly and she raised her eyes to mine as a blush tinted her cheeks. "I…I'm not really…"  
  
"Yes, you are. You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on. I knew that the first day we met. Which leads me to wonder, why on Earth are you here with me?"  
  
She giggled. "Didn't I already answer this question? You've changed. You make me happy, and when I'm this close to you… I feel… warm and safe… And everything just seems right."  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
Smiling, she closed her eyes and I leaned my forehead down on hers. "Serena… let's imagine today at the park never happened, okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Her eyes snapped open and she gawked at me in surprise. "Why would I want to pretend it never happened?"  
  
Sighing, I traced one finger down her jaw line. "You didn't want me to be your first kiss. You didn't want it to be in a freezing cold lake, and… you certainly didn't want it to be with someone you didn't even like. You told me that yourself."  
  
"Darien, I was mad at the time…"  
  
"But you were right. I mean… the moonlight, the candles… they're what every girl dreams of… And I ruined it for you. I'm sorry. So… let's pretend it didn't happen, and start all over again. Alright?" She hesitated a moment, looking down and for a moment I thought I could see disappointment flash across her eyes.  
  
"Okay. It never happened."  
  
"Great." Another moment of silence passed; I could tell she was in deep thought. She closed her eyes, her head falling to my chest again.  
  
"You know what, Darien?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"We…we're surrounded in candles now." The nervousness in her voice thickened as she looked up at me again, our gazes meeting. "And… anymore, I don't think I would mind… I mean…"  
  
Placing two fingers on her lips again, I shushed her gently, lowering my face to hers so that our breaths danced on each other's lips. "Serena… if I kissed you now, would you slap me again?"  
  
A smile tugged at her lips for a moment and her innocent stare turned to one of mischief. "The question is, would a kiss be worth another slap in the face?"  
  
It only took me a moment to ponder that before I brushed my lips onto hers for the second ti… no, the FIRST time that day. Deepening the kiss, I moved my hand up to the back of her neck, holding her gently against me while my other arm teased the material of her dress. I could feel her responding, her arms first tightening around my neck, before loosening and running her hands down my shoulders and chest. A small gasp escaped into my mouth when I parted her lips and slid my tongue in, and she returned the kiss with equal passion. I had never been so warm in my life.  
  
Breaking apart, I tilted my head up and tenderly kissed the tip of her nose, before nuzzling my face in her hair. I could feel her shaking in my embrace as she leaned against me once more, her bare arms covered in goosebumps.  
  
"What, no slap this time?"  
  
She giggled, eventually coming out from her reverie. "It was too perfect."  
  
I kissed her forehead again. "Oh Serena, everything is perfect when you're near."  
  
Sighing, she opened her eyes slowly. "The candlelight, the music, you… Only one thing could have made it even better…" she whispered, almost to herself.  
  
"Yeah, and what's that?" I ask, trying to sound somewhat hurt. "Moonlight."  
  
The delighted twinkle enters my eye and a light bulb clicked on above my head. "That can be arranged, princess." Reluctantly, I pried her from my arms, turning back to scoop up our bags and leave a fair amount of money on the table.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing now?"  
  
"Making all your wishes come true. Come on!" I take hold of her wrist and drag her out of the restaurant. The host bid us good night as we ran out the door and headed down the sidewalk as fast as we could. "Darien! Where… are… you taking me?!" she gasped. I slowed down to a walk so that she could catch her breath.  
  
"The best place in Tokyo to see the moon!"  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"My apartment!" I said happily, pointing to the building on the corner of the block as we neared it.  
  
"You're APARTMENT?!"  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I'm not crazy. You'll see. The balcony has the best view. I don't know why, but for some reason, it just seems brighter there than anywhere else I've ever seen it from. Just you wait!"  
  
She didn't protest anymore as I dragged her into the lobby and elevator.  
  
"Wow, you live in a nice apartment," she whispered in awe, looking over the walls as we walked down the hallway. "Here we are!" I called, opening the door and letting her in. She walked into the dark living room and I flipped on the light switch, closing the door behind us.  
  
"Whoa, this place is almost as big as my house! It must cost a fortune."  
  
Shrugging, I walked over to the radio and turned on an easy listening station. "Don't go outside yet!" I called, running into my kitchen. I heard her sigh loudly as I dug through my drawers for some candles. Finding them, I placed them into a couple holders. Grabbing a book of matches, I ran out to the living room again. Seeing that she had made herself comfortable on my couch with her eyes closed, I grinned and walked out onto the balcony. Setting the candles up on the corners of the banister, which luckily was fairly thick, I lit them before going inside again.  
  
"You asleep?"  
  
Her eyes opened and she smiled as I walked over to her and offered my hands. She took them and I pulled her to her feet. "The sky is clear tonight. It looks divine!"  
  
She giggled as I led her outside. First she saw the candles and gasped, smiling charmingly. Then I guided her attention up to the crescent moon above and her eyes widened.  
  
"Told you so," I whispered into her ear, taking notice of her shocked expression.  
  
"Oh, Darien, it is absolutely gorgeous!" She walked over to the ledge and placed her elbows on the railing and leaned forward. Grinning, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding my hands in front of her stomach. Leaning over her, I kissed her earlobe and she shuddered beneath the intimate touch.  
  
"Not as gorgeous as you."  
  
Despite the dark night, I could see a pale pink blush rise in her cheeks and her eyes drift close. Leaning back, her hands reached up to hold onto mine. "This is all too much…" she whispered, finally opening her eyes again to gaze up at the overhanging stars. Kissing her temple, I turned her around in my arms, trapping her between my body and the railing. Judging by the look in her eyes, I don't think she minded being trapped there.  
  
"Serena…" I whispered, brushing my lips against hers again. "There is so much I want to tell you… But I don't know how." I pressed my lips onto hers more powerfully, draining the breath from her in long, passionate kisses. "I'm in love with you," I finally told her, still lingering inches from her lips. With that statement, her eyes flew open and she backed away slightly, not forcefully, but just enough to look up into my eyes.  
  
"What… did you say?"  
  
"I'm in love with you, Serena," I repeated, fear beginning to clutch around my heart with the shocked stare she's giving me.  
  
Slowly, her eyes soften. "In… love with me?" I nodded and she started to move steadily closer again. Closing her eyes, she laid her head on my shoulder, like she had when we danced. "I have dreamed so many times of hearing someone say that to me. I… never imagined it would be you."  
  
Gulping, I gently wrapped my arms around her again. "I know I'm not what you dreamt of in a man, but… I know I could make you happy. I promise you I would do anything to make all your dreams come true. Sweet, sweet Serena…"  
  
"Shhh…" she whispered, touching two fingers to my lips. "You're wrong. You are exactly what I've always dreamt of in a man. You're everything I've wanted. Fun and loving and… sporadic!" She giggled, rubbing her head into the crook of my neck. "Darien… I think I'm falling in love with you, too…"  
  
I don't know how long it took for those words to settle in as I held her on the balcony, gazing up at the moon. Then, I turned my eyes to look down on her. Her eyelids were closed, her fingers stroking down the lining of my jacket.  
  
"You're… falling in love… with me?"  
  
She sighed, opening her eyes and nodding. A grin crossed my features and I laid another butterfly kiss on her forehead. Running my hands up and down her back, I kissed her temple, her cheek, her nose "So… are you in love with me yet?" I whispered and she giggled.  
  
"Getting there," she teased.  
  
I kissed her lips gently. "Yet?"  
  
"Almost…" she sighed, leaning forward for another kiss. But before our lips could meet, I bent down and swept her into my arms, carrying her princess style back into the apartment. She squealed in surprise as I dropped her down on the couch, leaning down on my knees beside her. Bending over, I kissed her neck and her bare shoulders, before moving back up to her cheeks again. Taking a breath, I loomed over her lips, opened slightly, her eyes closed in dazed happiness.  
  
"Now?" I whispered tauntingly. Her arms came up to tie around my neck, her eyes opening to look deep into my gaze.  
  
"Darien… I… I love you," she whispered in all seriousness. If my heart had been beating fast before, now it felt as though I was running a marathon in the Olympics. The bright, mischievous smile faded and I leaned my forehead onto hers, pushing myself up to sit down on the couch beside her.  
  
"Oh, Serena… I love you so much it hurts when you're not around. My arms ache to hold you, by lips ache…" She kissed me then, as deeply as I had kissed her before, her tongue opting to play with mine.  
  
I held her close to my body, afraid that she would disappear from my grasp. Leaning down, I laid her back down on the couch, feeling her golden hair tumble down over my arms. I released her lips just long enough to travel down her neck again, paying special attention to the crook just below her ear. She purred slightly when I kissed her there, but whether or not she noticed that, I'm not sure.  
  
Gradually, I moved my body to lay along side hers. My lips darted down her collarbone, along her shoulder, pushing the thin dress strap down as I kissed the salty skin. Unconsciously, my hands moved to the base of her neck, steadily unzipping the dress. My palms ran over the skin of her back, hearing her moan slightly. I could hear her breathing speed up as my lips lingered dangerously close to the neckline of her dress, tempting her precious innocence. Soon, I noticed where this was taking us. How eager I was to make love to her, here and now. Forcing myself to pause for a moment, I looked up to her peaceful face. "Do you want me to stop?" I whispered.  
  
Her eyes opened to look up at me, and she shook her head. "No… Darien, I want this…" she whispered. I kissed her lips again, and could feel her gloved hands begin tugging my jacket off. Kissing her face gently, I helped her unbutton my shirt. I could feel my emotions running wild with me. The undying love, as well as devotion, that I felt for her.  
  
My shirt fell to the ground and we were wrapped in each other's embrace again. Kiss after kiss became more passionate. I could feel her hands running over the dip in my back, the strong muscles over my shoulder blades, searching out every crevice in my body. My hands traveled down her side, feeling her slender, delicate curves. Tugging the skirt of her silky dress up, I ran my right hand over the side of her leg, teasing her thigh. She moaned, arching her back unconsciously, pressing her stomach against mine.  
  
"I love you…" she began whispering again and again into my hair, kissing my face lovingly. I returned the compliment, my hands continuing to make her shiver beneath their warm touch, my lips nibbling on her ears, proclaiming my love for her as she did me.  
  
This is so right. I know it is. I'm in love with her, she's in love with me. Nothing else matters. This is so, so right. So incredibly…  
  
WRONG! Hold on, Darien, just wait a minute! You know this is wrong! I stopped my kisses suddenly, my eyes snapping open. She's a fourteen-year-old child! She's not ready for this! She doesn't even know what love is! I can't do this to her! I can't!  
  
Jumping up from the couch, I quickly pulled my shirt on and began buttoning it up again. Serena's eyes opened immediately to look up at me in fear and shock.  
  
"Darien, wha… what's wrong?"  
  
"This, Serena. We shouldn't be doing this!"  
  
She sat up on the couch. After a minute, I could see a deep sadness flow into her eyes. Standing, she threw herself into my embrace, tying her arms around my waist. "Darien, what are you talking about? It was right a minute ago. I… I'm ready for this. I love you! I want you to…"  
  
"No, Serena, you are way too young for this! You have to get out of here! You should leave!" Prying her arms away from me, I turned and grabbed the shopping bags that held her school clothes, before shoving them into her arms.  
  
"I don't understand…" she whimpered, tears forming on her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
Sighing, I led her to the door, before looking up at her ashamed. "No, I did something wrong. I shouldn't have used you like that!"  
  
"But you didn't use me! I'm in love with you! You said that… you love me, too…"  
  
"Serena, you're too young to even know what love is! I'm sorry. Forget this whole day ever happened! It was a mistake. Everything I did today was a mistake!" Practically shoving her out the door, I slammed the door shut, before falling against it, my heart contracting in my chest, the pain from seeing her hurt expression flashing through my mind, my body, my heart, my soul.  
  
Turning, I slid down the doorway, staring out into my dull and lifeless apartment. I looked at the clock.  
  
The digits read 12:03.  
  
..............  
  
Stay tuned for Part 5: The Darien Within  
  
Again, make sure to bookmark First Love, it will be the most common place to find my fics from now on. Thanx!!  
  
Luv and God bless!  
<3 Alicia 


	5. The Darien Within

Title: On Impulse - Part 5  
Author: Alicia Blade  
  
.............  
  
Original ANs:  
  
Hiya minna-chan!   
  
Here's a message from two friends of mine, and fellow co-authors, Mako-chan Sailor Starlite: "We'll be moving, hopefully to my Sailor Starlite's website or another site that posts alot of stories due to the new requirements in A Sailor Moon Romance." As a note, I'd like to say that some of their stories will also be posted in First Love's archives also.  
  
This is a VERY short chapter, almost more like an epilogue, and I apologize for that. But I hope you enjoy anyway!!  
  
"Christ says "Yes" to all of God;'s promises. That's why we have Christ to say "Amen" for us to the glory of God. And so God makes it possible for you and us to stand firmly together with Chrst. God is also the one who chose us and put his Spirit in our hearts to show that we belong only to him."  
2 Corinthians 1:20-22   
  
...........   
  


On Impulse  
Part 5: The Darien Within

  
  
"I lost her, Andrew. I was a total jerk and now she'll never talk to me again, and I'll never have the chance to tell her why I did all those things and… Oh, Andrew, I don't know what I'll do without her. Yesterday was… so incredible. I never realized I truly was in love with her until then, and it all seemed so clear. I spent so long trying to deny it, to hide my feelings. And then I finally realize I love her, and I push her away, even farther away than she was before! Andrew, what am I going to do?"  
  
Andrew stared at me, very little sympathy in his eyes. "Darien, I would love to have some words of comfort for you, but I'm afraid I don't. You're just gonna have to apologize to the girl and own up to what you did!"  
  
"But Andrew, she hates me now, I'm sure of it. I doubt she'll ever even talk to me again," I whimpered. Andrew rolled his eyes at me, before turning to begin cleaning some dishes.   
  
"Dude, she does not hate you! She's in love with you, remember?! Besides, she knew you were hypnotized! She probably figures that once you snapped out of it, you were just too shocked to deal with it rationally, and so you threw her out instead. I mean, that IS what happened, after all, you know."  
  
I sighed, letting my head fall onto my arms. "I have to do something to get her back… Before I lose her forever…"   
  
"Vell! You can begin by not veeling sorry for yourself!" hissed a voice from beside me. Hey… I know that voice. It's the monkey lady!   
  
My eyes snapped open to come face to face with a lady with black hair pulled into a red and gold scarf. I jumped up, staring at her in shock. "Y…you! You were the one who hypnotized me!"   
  
"Yes, 'tis I, Señorita Leilani. Mastah of hypnotism and psychic extraordinair. And dis is Pulguitas," she said gesturing to a monkey standing on her shoulder with a red scarf, "y Frijolito." The other monkey had on a bright blue scarf around its neck. She turned to Andrew for a moment. "I know dat you do not allow animals, but I am sure you vill make an exception."  
  
"Ya know, I would love to, but…"  
  
"Or I vill hypnotize you into believing you are an H2O molecule!"  
  
He gulped, laughing nervously. "The… the monkeys can stay…"  
  
"I taught so. Now, you are having problems I sense," she said, focusing her attention on me again.  
  
I nodded. "Well, I was, but not anymore! You have come at just the right time! Look, I need you to hypnotize me into acting on impulse for the rest of my life, okay?" Ha! That way, Serena won't be able to resist me, and I can make her happy, and be with her forever!  
  
She shook her head sadly and my grin dropped. "I am afraid I cannot do dat."   
  
"But… but why?! I know you have the power, and I need this! You don't understand, it's the only way I'll ever win the heart of the girl I love!"   
  
"You listen to me! If I hypnotized you like dat for the rest of your life, you would be poor and living off da streets in a week! Do you have any idea how much money you spent yesterday?!"   
  
"Huh? How did you know about that?"   
  
"I am Señorita Leilani, psychic extraordinair, remembah?!"   
  
"Oh, yeah."   
  
"Now you see, if I were to do vat you vant me to do, noting good would come of it. You think dat acting sporadic vill bring back this woman dat you love, but it vill not! Don't you see dat the person you became yesterday was the real YOU! It was, in actuality, the man inside! I did not change you at all, simply helped you to bring that side of you out! This girl is in love with you! Nothing I do vill change dat!"  
  
I shook my head, looking down sadly. "You don't understand."  
  
"Of course I understand! I am psychic!" she exclaimed, slamming her closed fist down on the counter. Gee, I'd forgotten what a quick temper this lady had… "You listen to me, Mr. insolent small-vinded pansy! You vill never get anything done by moping about like you are! Your friend is right! You must apologize and own up to what you have done! And, for goodness sakes, loosen up! Let yourself be fun and carefree every now and ten! Both you and dis girl vill thank you for dat! Do you understand?"  
  
"Um… I… uh…"  
  
"Say yes!" she yelled suddenly, smacking me hard on the side of the head. Ow… Then, without warning, both monkeys jumped forward, attacking my head with their small, furry fists, despite my sorry attempts to protect myself.  
  
After a minute of rubbing my head awkwardly, Andrew stepped nervously up to the counter. "Dar, you don't have a concussion, do you?"  
  
"No… I don't think so."  
  
"Good."  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Andrew!! What did you do that for?!"   
  
"I was feeling left out," he shrugged, before turning back to another customer.  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Señorita Leilani was yelling at me again. After a minute of blank stares, she held up her hand threateningly.  
  
"YES! Yes, I understand!"   
  
Finally, the monkeys backed off, hopping back to her shoulder. She bowed, a small grin on her lips. "Buena suerte, pues aquí viene ella." (AN: "Good luck, for here she comes." Gracias, Edeet-chan!)   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How DARE you?!" screamed another voice. I nearly choked on air at the sound. Then, WHACK! Ow…  
  
I raise my hand to my head. Why is everyone doing that to me?! Slowly turning around, I looked directly into two stormy blue eyes glaring up at me.  
  
"Serena… I…"  
  
"Don't you 'Serena… I…' me!" she yelled and I gulped uneasily, sinking back next to the counter. Ooookay… Just a whim, but I don't think she's her normal bubbly self at the moment… "What happened last night?! Were you just trying to play some kind of sick joke? And don't even bother telling me you were hypnotized, 'cause I know that, and it doesn't make one little bit of difference. You threw me OUT, Darien! You got all my hopes and dreams up and then you crushed them like bugs!"  
  
"Serena…"  
  
"I thought you had changed, Darien! For a little while, I saw something in you that any girl, including myself, would kill to find in a man, and then you turned right back to the cowardly jerk that you are! Well, let me tell you this, mister, you make one pathetic Cinderella!"   
  
"Serena, wait, listen!"  
  
"Why? So that you can tell me more about how it was a mistake and nothing that happened yesterday meant anything?! It did mean something, Darien! Every word that came out of your mouth was the God's honest truth, and you KNOW that!!"  
  
"Please, about yesterday…"  
  
"Everything from the freaking tattoo being 'cool' to…"  
  
"Tattoo?" asked Andrew from behind me. We both ignored him.   
  
"To… to you telling me that you loved me! That was true also, wasn't it, Darien?" Suddenly, the anger in her voice melted away to be replaced with sadness and longing. For the first time, I noticed that she was trying to fight back tears.  
  
I didn't know what to say or do. She was right, every word. I was in love with her. And at that moment, all I seemed to be able to think of doing was taking her into my arms and kissing her, whispering those three little words into her ear again and again…  
  
But something stopped me.   
  
Her determined head bowed slightly, looking down at the floor. I could see her trembling, only inches away.  
  
"You told me you loved me! But you couldn't stop there, could you?" she whispered, her eyes hooking onto mine again. "You had to make me fall in love with you, too. You… you had to be so perfect, didn't you, Darien? You couldn't leave me alone with my sanity and… How dare you…"  
  
My lip began to quiver slightly, as my hands grasped at the seat of the stool, trying so desperately hard not to wrap my arms around her and pull her into an earth-shattering kiss, like so many last night. I was still leaning back against the counter, still pushing myself away from her. Did she have to be standing so close? Can't she see what she's doing to my self-control?! Or… maybe that's her idea…  
  
After a silence had passed over us, simply staring into each other's gazes, she finally closed her eyes, bowing her head again in defeat. "I love you, Darien. You made me love you. And now… I can't lose you. You were… you are exactly what I wanted, exactly what I've always dreamed of… I don't want to lose you…" She whimpered, a tear escaping from beneath her eyelid. My heart cracked inside my chest. I could reach up so easily and…   
  
Then why don't you?  
  
Biting my lip, I forced my hand to do what it was aching so badly to do, and yet that one little action scared my rational mind stiff. Reaching up, I wiped the tear away, gently caressing her cheek. She gasped, looking up at me again. Instantly, I pulled my hand back, grasping onto the stool like before. This is why I never act on impulse, never give into temptation, because then people only look at me like I'm a freak and… and… is that hope I see in her eyes?  
  
She gulped, moving steadily closer. I tried to back away, but the counter refused to allow it.  
  
"Darien…" she whispered, and I could sense myself begin to shake. At the moment, I felt like a deer caught in headlights, nowhere to turn, nowhere to run. She continued to move closer. One of her hands is barely touching the material of my shirt, sending my heart to 200 miles per hour speeds. Unconsciously, I whimpered, my lip quivering again. "If you won't be sporadic…" she paused again and I could feel my blood boil through my veins. Serena, what are you trying to do to me?! "… I will."  
  
Those were the last words she spoke for a very long time. The next thing I knew, her small, delicate lips were kissing me for all she was worth. Her arms wrapped around my neck as the passion rose up in both of us. I tried in vain to keep my eyes open, my arms from pulling her closer, but soon, my eyes drifted close and I leaned forward, delighting in her taste. Shakily, my arms reached around to tie about her waist. I unknowingly slid off the stool, practically bending her fragile body beneath me. My lips ravaged her, parted them, and slowly slid my tongue in. She wasted no time in matching my kisses with her own.  
  
When finally we broke apart, aeons later, I was gasping for breath, my arms refusing against all costs to loosen their hold. My eyes opened slowly. Her face was in that same love-drowned expression I remember loving on her so much. But something was different. Crystal tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks. With a whimper, her head fell onto my chest.  
  
"Serena…" I whispered hoarsely, not knowing what to say. Craning my neck, I kissed away a few of her tears as they fell, feeling her shudder beneath me.  
  
Burying her face into my shirt, she whispered, "I just found you. I don't want to lose you, Darien. I don't want to lose you."  
  
I gulped, kissing her head. "I… I thought I'D lost YOU, Meatball Head."  
  
Damp eyes slowly looked up into mine, hope and love shining deep within their depths. "Do you still love me?" she whispered.  
  
I inhaled sharply, leaning my forehead against hers. "More than anything in this world. Please forgive me, Serena… For what happened last night. When I snapped out of it… I just… got scared…"  
  
A small grin tilted her lips at the corners. "Oh, Darien…"  
  
"Do you still love me?" I teased gently. She giggled.  
  
"Getting there…"  
  
Chuckling, I kissed her forehead. "Yet?"  
  
"Almost…"  
  
With a broad, mischievous grin, I bent down and swept her into my arms. She screeched in surprise, kicking her feet for a moment. "Alright, I love you, I love you!"  
  
Leaning down, I kissed her neck gently, and she squealed again, thrashing around in my arms, a blush staining her cheeks. We were both well aware of the many stares we were receiving.  
  
Continuously showering her with kisses, I headed out of the arcade. Might as well start living the rest of our lives together now!  
  
"Darien, stop it! Where are you taking me? What are you doing?!"  
  
Laughing joyfully, I exclaimed, "I'm acting on impulse!"  
  
THE END  
  
Tell me what you thought!   
  
Luv and God bless!  



End file.
